Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is commonly utilized for computer memory. DRAM is incorporated into integrated circuit chips. Such chips frequently comprise a memory array of DRAM devices, and further comprise logic devices provided around a periphery of the memory array. The logic devices can be referred to as peripheral devices.
There is a continuing goal to reduce the size of memory devices and peripheral devices to conserve valuable semiconductor substrate real estate. Another continuing goal is to utilize common fabrication steps during formation of peripheral and memory device structures to reduce the processing time utilized in forming a complete integrated circuit construction.
It would be desirable to develop methods for DRAM fabrication which allow utilization of relatively small memory device structures, and it would be further desirable if such methods could utilize fabrication steps in common with the fabrication of peripheral device circuitry.